Silent Affair
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [WIP] cowritten with Godlet2B. Against all promises, Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler find themselves in a secluded silent affair. [R&R]


**. Silent . Affair . **

_DivineAngel143_

_Godlet2b_

**. I . How Things Change**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**_Godlet2B: _**_Hey guys ^_^ my new fic!!  I love it lol, I'm not sure where I got the idea for this one and some of the situations are kind of AU, but I tried my best to keep it as possible as erm- possible.  It's not actually mine... OURS... me and Gem are co-writing this fic, she wanted to start something new, original to show the *cough* flamers *cough* that she could do it and that she wasn't a copycat... and I've always got awesome idea's floating around in my head, I never pass up a chance to write KaibaXRen either!!  Plus, more people like her fics so she's going to post it and I'm just around to -pokes Gem- coax her along lol.  As you can see, I like LONG chapters, so my influence has rubbed off on this chapter... we tried our very best to keep everyone in character yet suit the current situations... anyway... hope you like it!! ^_^_

**_DivineAngel143: _**_Just as Mickee pronounced, **Silent Affair** is a SetoxSerenity with its own twists and turns. Some people know me, and I can't write long chapters for scrap, but hopefully Mickee's intention on long chapters will rub on me :P. But other than that, I hope in return you'll find this story interesting on your first read. _

**_Disclaimers: _**_Neither Mickee nor I own **YuGiOh**, but we own Kaiba ^__^;;._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

Why was it that Seto Kaiba couldn't work during the normal hours of the day? Or rather, why couldn't he prevent working when normal working hours stopped? And why, exactly was it that she had to be tortured with the tedious task of being his public relations manager? On top of all this, why is it that he never seemed to have time to work on that overseas project until eleven o'clock at night? 

All perfectly reasonable questions Serenity Wheeler couldn't help but ask as she gripped the handle too tightly on her purse while she cursed persistently under her breath. However, despite all her flowing inquiry, she walked up the numerous long flights of stairs to Kaiba's office, given the fact the building has been shut off long before and the elevators didn't reside working during the night. Kaiba didn't enjoy the fact to spend money to keep the power flowing through his building during the dark and was persistent that Serenity could use the exercise. And she didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, given the fact she was in a petite form. 

This was the third day in a row that Kaiba had bombarded Serenity with documents to be sorted and checked, regardless of the hefty amount of them as well. Along with an order to complete the examination before she left at the end of the circumstances, through it all, it was another fact on why she would exist in the building until 11 p.m., until she received his call that he was finally ready to discuss the overseas issue.

She stopped in front of the door to his office, breathing deeply from both, climbing the stairs and the anger that resided within her. If she wasn't careful, she'd probably explode on Kaiba and inform him of how much of an ass he really was, and she couldn't let that happen. She'd worked hard for her job, unlike a lot of her other jobs, she didn't get it because she was pretty, no, she earned this one and Kaiba knew it. She was smart, much smarter than her dog like brother, as Kaiba would occasionally inform her often, both that she was smart and that she needed to apply herself… and also that her brother was somewhat canine like.

She'd started as a secretary a little under a year ago. It had been sheer dumb luck that Seto Kaiba had come storming into the department she'd worked in a little over a month and a half after she'd been hired and her boss obtained to piss him off. She'd been fortunate to be standing in the right place when he glared around and jabbed a finger at her, informing her that she got the job and if she screwed up like the previous girl she'd be fired as well.

So there she was, raised to be a sales associate. And she didn't screw up either, in fact if anything, she managed to improve the sales. She worked under a man named Saminari Niotaki who was quite frankly, in her opinion, an absolute idiot. She'd spent countless hours during the night fixing his problems, unsure of exactly why she kept saving his sorry ass. Probably because she knew if he screwed up Kaiba would probably recall telling her that she wasn't allowed to screw up or he'd fire her. Either way, after countless hours of work they were flown into Tokyo to present Kaiba's new invention and her boss seemed to have lost his disk with the presentation on it.

Oops, she'd forgot the replace it, so she magically had a spare and book, he was fired and she was hired. Downside was she had to present the presentation because her boss was supposed to do it, but she did a wonderful job and many of the potential buyers were impressed with her skirt as well.

Much to Joey's dismay, Serenity was then chartered all over Japan representing Kaiba's company. Joey wasn't overly pleased with Serenity being subjected to such torture, but she managed to stay sane and gain some wit all the while. Four months later Serenity's rank was raised once again when the public relations manager position opened and, this being someone, Kaiba often had to put up with he wanted to be sure it was someone he could stand for more than ten minutes. So Serenity was given the job on behalf of her brains, her wit, and that adorable little mini skirt she always wore.

Sighing again, Serenity rapped impatiently on the door before hearing Kaiba's grunt and she entered the room, walking briskly to his desk and slamming her bag down on it. Kaiba raised his eyes over the laptop screen, glaring at her, before returning his attention to whatever was on the screen.

Serenity had to resist yelling something particularly foul at the male sitting before her; rather she just shut her eyes, breathed deeply and counted back from one to ten. Never will she ever know why she didn't just quit the job, she had enough money to last her a life time, and she could go find some quiet job in a small business operation and not have to put up with Kaiba's infuriating attitude.

She opened her eyes open again to see Kaiba smirking at her, one eyebrow raised before he finally decided to take a stab at a conversation, "Stressed?"

"What reason would I have to be stressed?" Serenity demanded, bit more angrily than she had intended. "I mean, it's only 11 o'clock at night, and I've only been working since nine o'clock this morning on some stupid files to make sure the count on your old, no longer used duel disks are correct. When quite frankly I'm really not sure why it matters. And now, I have to come up here because this is the only time it's convenient for you to work on this bloody project. Honestly Kaiba, you have a wife and kid, don't you ever go home?"

"Mmhmm," Kaiba added absently, that smirk—that aggravating Kaiba smirked never leaving his lips. 

Serenity could feel the side of her mouth twitching, she just wanted to tell this guy how much of a bloody moron he was, but she couldn't, she wouldn't get fired and loose all she's worked so very hard for.

"The count was correct right?" Kaiba then asked.

Truth be told, it actually wasn't. "No," Serenity replied, not trusting herself to expand on that thought.

"And did you check all the files once to make sure you didn't make a mistake?"

"I don't make mistakes Kaiba," Serenity's teeth were clenched as she struggled to keep her anger in check.

 at that, a picture of Joey's moronic looking face flashed through his mind and he looked at Serenity, "I'll give you credit for being highly more sophisticated than your canine counter part Wheeler, but no one that is related to that thing could be that good." Serenity was about ready to pounce the sorry fucker, she didn't like it when he insulted her brother and right now her patience for his arrogant attitude was wearing thin. "Tomorrow… check them again," he sneered.

Serenity was about to retaliate ten fold when a loud ringing noise erupted from Kaiba's pocket, he pulled his cellular phone out of his pocket and glanced at the callers display, rolled his eyes and threw the phone on the desk. "Answer it," he instructed her.

Serenity frowned and looked at the black cordless phone perched on the corner of his desk and then it was her turn to roll her eyes as she noted that the ringer was turned off. The cellular phone made an annoying clicking clamor against the desk as it ran and vibrated once again. Sighing Serenity grabbed for the phone and flipped it over.

"Kaiba Corp." she said in a dull, bored tone. She'd been a secretary for way to long.

_"Who is this?"_ The sharp and yet bitchy tone of Kaiba's wife demanded impatiently. _"And why do you have his personal cellular phone?"_

I trust you're doing well…" Serenity's voice trailed off. "This is Serenity, I'm just working on that big project that's due in two weeks with your husband. He just stepped into the washroom for a minute and left his cell on the desk so I answered it. Did you want to wait until he comes out?"

Kaiba glared daggers at her and she simply smiled sweetly as she awaited Masako's reply. _"Yes, I think I'll wait until he's finished, I realize this is a huge deal for him but that's no excuse to stay at work until eleven." _The disapproval in her voice could be picked up easily.

Serenity held the phone away from her ear, wondering if Kaiba was going deaf, watching as he rolled his eyes, hearing his wife's comment.

"No, I entirely agree," Serenity stuck her tongue out at her boss. "He really should be at home with you guys, and I should be at home sleeping but you know Kaiba. He's constantly busy with things that have to be done right then, he doesn't seem to have time for public relations until 11 o'clock at night. Sometimes I wonder if he's trying to make me screw up so he can fire me."

_"Oh no, I'm sure that's not it Serenity. He is very busy, but it bothers me, some days he's gone before I wake and not home until after I go to sleep. Sometimes I don't think he even comes home."_ Masako was a nice girl, she was wealthy, and like all rich people very spoiled and sometimes stuck-up but she tried her best. She just didn't seem to realize that Kaiba had a free soul and wouldn't adjust to suit anyone.

"Oh probably not, judging by the bags under his eyes most of the time, he's a workaholic, you should suggest a vacation, you two could take Gemeia and Seiya to the Bahamas or something. That would be a nice break for all four of you," Serenity enjoyed speaking with Masako for the most part, sometimes she seemed a little suspicious of Serenity, and jealous that Serenity was with her husband more often than she was. Serenity was quick to inform her that while she had nothing against Kaiba she would never even consider a romantic relationship with him.

_"It's a great idea Serenity, but you know Seto. He would never take a break from his work, even if Mokuba agreed to watch the business for him. Is he out yet?"_

Serenity looked at Kaiba who shook his head quickly; rolling her eyes again, Serenity returned her attention to the receiver. "Nope, sorry Masako… he probably fell in," they both laughed at that. "Actually, I figured he probably made a quick trip to the coffee room, unfortunately we've got a few hours left of work before either of us can go home. We're falling a bit behind, you know how it is. Did you want me to get him to call you when he gets back up here?"

Masako sighed, _"Yes, that would be great if you could do that for me Serenity. I think Gemeia just woke up, I better go, you'll have to come over and have a drink with me someday, I'm all locked up here watching Gemeia, I miss the civilized world."_

"I could, but I'd rather we went out so I don't have to put up with your cranky husband anymore than I already do. It's a date though, I have tomorrow off, maybe I'll phone you," she smiled, thankful to have something to do besides work. Her mood had improved greatly as she bid Masako fair well as Gemeia's cries erupted in the background. She felt sorry for the young mother who Kaiba had so kindly knocked up when she was merely 18 years old. She'd just had her second child, a girl two years later.

When Kaiba had found out Masako was pregnant with his kid he'd been, particularly pissed actually. But after speaking with her father, who just happened to be one of his highest buyers, who said he refused to have the child born out of wed lock and threatened to find a new supplier if Kaiba refused responsibility for his actions and didn't marry his daughter. So when Masako was 5 months pregnant she and the 22-year-old CEO tied the knot. Along side with losing one of his best buyers, it would have totally ruined Kaiba's Corp.'s reputation and he had hardly changed his living styles after getting married. The only difference was that he could only have sex with one girl, and Serenity got the awkward feeling it didn't stop him from hanging out with the models and actress' he always met at conferences after the conference.

"Did you have to do that?" Kaiba demanded irritably.

"What? I like Masako…" Serenity frowned, handing Kaiba his phone back, her mood practically better already knowing she wasn't going to spend her day off doing nothing and then actually being home when Kaiba called her into to work on it during the evening.

"You don't really expect me to phone her back do you?"

"It's your choice. I mean, she's your wife, you'd think you would, but you don't have to if you don't want to I suppose," Serenity shrugged. "So, what you got?" she sat up on the desk, spun 180 degree's of a turn and slid off the other side, leaning over Kaiba's shoulder to see how the project was going. "Is that the design of the compact duel disk you want to sell to those guys in Canada?"

"It's an updated version of the one that's been used in battle city. I've shrunk it be about 2/3 of its regular six, much more maneuverable, and portable plus it comes with more results. Unlike before, dueling can now take place in a small area. The projectors, rather than being wide and short are going to be wide and tall and rather that being lame ass 2D, they'll be large, more impressive and 3D. On top of all this I think I've finally fixed how the projectors couldn't seem to handle the noises and would usually falter. On top of that, the monster will be more realistic and actually move rather than just hover there. For example, the blue eyes white dragon will hover, and his wings will actually move while say, Yugi's pitiful magician isn't going to float there like a moron, he'll stand, on the ground, and maybe cowl or something, I'm not sure, I haven't designed each creature's specialty feature."

Serenity nodded, "That was all babble, and do you think it'll sell?"

"Depends, can you sell it?" Kaiba smirked at her.

"If you can make it, I can sell it," Serenity replied, confident in herself, she hadn't failed to sell anything Kaiba had shot at her yet.

"Good," Kaiba nodded, "make sure you wear a skirt."

Serenity's mouth opened and she gawked at him and then glared at him when he went over, and reached one hand up, snapping her mouth shut. She rubbed the side of her jaw for a moment before crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the way, "I could sell it without wearing a skirt."

"Yeah, I'll give you not being as dimwitted as your beleaguer like brother," Kaiba said and then spun in his chair before Serenity could scream at him and rose suddenly. "I need to stretch my legs, I'm going to get some coffee, stay here, study that, and read what I wrote and start planning your presentation."

"That sounds incredibly dull," Serenity rolled her eyes before plunking down in his chair, cocking one leg lazily over the arms rest and hitting the save button before scrolling down and beginning to read about the dim machine he'd made. She would never understand why—at 24-years-old Kaiba was still obsessed with the childish game of Duel Monsters. Even her brother had more or less gotten over it, once and a while when he and Yugi were bored they'd play, but neither was overly interested much to Yami's disappointment.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my things?" Kaiba hissed, gripping her wrist tighter than he'd intended and dropped it back at her side and with a few swift movements of his hands against the computer keyboard he had the document printing.

Serenity massaged her wrist gently as she scowled at his back while he walked towards the door. She grabbed the document with her free hands and began looking over it once again, twisting it and several different directions before she got languidly out of Kaiba's chair and wandered over to her bag. Taking off her shoes and pulling a pair of slippers out, along with two chopsticks which she stuck idly in her hair. She sat back down, looking at the papers again, whilst balancing a pencil on her top lip. She spun back towards the computer and clicked a button, opening a new document before she leaned back in her hair again, raising her chin thoughtfully—where to begin?

**.**

Kaiba walked down the hallway, his footsteps echoing around him as he cursed himself silent for not having a coffee room on his floor. For someone with as much money as he, he sure was cheap. Of course, he'd been informed of that multiple times before, especially by his wife, an unlimited amount of times during their honeymoon and preceding the wedding when he'd refused to give up his credit card. Though it wasn't so much that he was cheap, just less enthusiastic about the wedding, sure she was pungent and made for not a horrible lay but he hadn't planned on getting married, ever, and hadn't ever fathomed having kids.

But now he did, he recalled complaining to his little brother shortly after he'd found out and gotten the entire "keep your dick in your pants" lecture, from his little brother! Not that he could talk, he was only 20 and his girlfriend was a month pregnant. He wasn't nearly as disappointed about it however; he'd been in love with Rebecca since he'd been 17 while she was merely 15. He didn't mind having to get married, in fact only days before he'd found out he'd been asking Kaiba how to go about proposing. 

Like hell Kaiba knew, he hadn't proposed to Masako. Her father had come and after a lengthy chat, or an argument rather, they'd come to an agreement. Of course, they both agreed that it was really his responsibility to marry her after he'd gotten her pregnant, it seemed old fashioned, to marry because of that, but that's how they both felt. So he hadn't proposed, not really anyway, he'd given her a ring, but he'd skipped the entire down on one knee romantic lovey-dovey crap. 

He wasn't in love, he never would be, and Masako was completely blind to this fact. She wasn't stupid, no, not even close, but she knew how much Kaiba's business meant to him and being the daughter of another CEO she wasn't used to her. She'd always knew her father loved her mother even though he was always at work, but he'd come home from a long business trip and they'd make love, and while she never once heard her father tell her mother he loved her, she was still sure he did.

It was the same way with Kaiba, only he was sneakier and referred to what happened on the nights he came home from a long trip sex, and when she informed him that she loved him he'd reply with a kiss to avoid hurting her feelings. He was still cold hearted and ever scowling, but he knew he had to keep this woman pleased or she might demand a divorce and not only could his pride take being dumped, he didn't want her to run off with most of his money as well as his son. Seiya was only two years old at the moment, but he was shaping up to be a great successor for Kaiba Corp., Kaiba recalled coming home on the eve of the beginning of Seiya's seventh month of living and here his son mumbled the word mutt, an adorable baby scowl on his face. Masako had been absolutely horrified, but Kaiba had never been more proud of his son.

Kaiba had somehow magically managed to get Masako pregnant again, this time on the borderline of disgusted with the results. He could hardly believe that his semen could have possibly betrayed him and caused his wife to give birth to a girl. While it was hard to stay angry at the two month old girl as she slept peacefully, her presence hardly noticed, but when she cried, which she did often, he was about ready to strangle the helpless child. On top of all this, she was a sickly little thing, born three weeks pre-mature; it nearly cost him hundreds of dollars to pay the medical bills in her first month of life just so she survived. On more than one occasion he's considered just refusing the cash, but he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel no matter how he wanted.

Seiya on the other hand, had been but more pleasant in his earlier stages of life. He hardly cried, he'd been a happy baby, pleasant in-fact and was often caught either looking under the maids' skirts, oblivious to the fact of what really waited for him in there, or throwing things at his mother's head—Kaiba considered watching Masako bicker with a helpless child—a cheap thrill. He considered watching Masako doing a number of other cheap thrills as well.

Kaiba smirked at his own perverted-ness as pictures of his feisty, half-naked wife flashed through his head. Made him want to go home actually… Kaiba stopped abruptly, narrowing his eyes and looking around. Was it just him… or was he taking one more step than he'd intended? He strained his ears, trying to listen for any sort of noise that seemed out of place.

He knew there was a reason. He had the entire damn building shut off after hours. He walked a few more steps forward, all the while casually and composed, straining to hear something, anything.  He knew something wasn't right, that awkward prickling in the back of his neck never lied.  He looked around slowly, eyes carefully studying every corner and then, raising one eyebrow he called out, "Serenity?"

Of course there was no answer, because it wasn't Serenity.  For starters, she would have come from behind him, and the noise he'd heard had been in front of him.  Besides, knowing her and her loud mouthed Brother she would have come down the stairs screaming her pretty little head off because she'd sensed something watching her.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, he was being paranoid, there was no possible way anyone would possibly get past his security system, and he'd designed it himself.  Unless of course it was one of those few with a key into the building and if that was the case then whomever it wasn't shouldn't have any reason to hide so long as they had a good excuse for being in his building after hours.  Chances were they wouldn't have a job by the end of the night, no matter how good their reason, but at least they'd be alive, and she he choose to be nice possibly given a chance to gather their things from their office.

As if on cue, Kaiba heard a noise and turned abruptly only to collide with a person, an inch or two below his eye level.  The man stumbled back a few paces, nearly hitting the ground, and if it hadn't been for Kaiba grabbing him by the front of his outfit and wrenching him back to his feet he would have.  Kaiba glanced up and down the man, decided almost immediately that this wasn't one of his employees, and if it was he was going to pay dearly.  Stepping into Kaiba Corp. after business hours clad entirely in black, head to toe, including a hefty pair of pantyhose on his head was not a smart idea.

Kaiba waited impatiently for the intruder to stop squirming to get away, rolling his eyes as whomever it was squeaked pitifully before fumbling in their belt and pulling out a small handgun which they quickly pointed at Kaiba's head.  Kaiba's eyes grew wider for a moment as he assessed the situation, eyes darting around the hall for some means of protection, something he failed miserably to come across.  So he decided to go with one of his best defenses…

"Do you really think that is smart?" He asked his voice steady and calm, a slightly amused tinge to it.  "Pointing at gun a _me_ in _my_ building?  Are you that positively sure that there aren't several revolvers directed at your head at this very moment?  How are you to know that I'm alone and that there isn't someone standing directly behind you, a gun pointed to _your _head?  Hmm, have you thought this out very well?"

"Very funny Seto Kaiba, but I suggest unhanding me before I put a nice hole through your gorgeous hand and you are unable to feel your petty wife squirm beneath you again," came a voice, seemingly masculine but with a tinge of femininity to it.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba spat, disgusted that someone would think of the things _he_ did with _his_ wife. 

"Did you think I was kidding?" the voice demanded, pointing their gun at his hand, pulling the hitch back and a loud click rang out through the entire hall.

Kaiba's eyes never left the intruders face.  Could he possibly be bluffing, just as he'd himself been?  And if so… how was he to be so sure there _weren't_ several guns pointing at his head.  He racked his brain to find some sort of resemblance between this man and one of his employees, which was the only way they could possibly have known.  Although, it did seem rather farfetched, the idea of having guns following him around for his safety, even _after_ the building was shut off.  Perhaps he should have thought that through before he'd said it.

"Did you think _I _was kidding?" Kaiba replied snidely.

"Cut the crap Kaiba, I _know_ there aren't guns following me; you however don't _know_ I won't blow a hole in your hand.  So why don't you put your pride on hold for a minute and let go before I get really cranky?"

Definitely female—well that put him one step further than he had been several minutes ago.  So what exactly was a woman doing breaking into his building after hours?  What did she want, money?  Files?  Perhaps she was a spy or something… Kaiba shook his head that was just stupid.  No one could get away with stealing idea's and material plans from his company because he designed everything himself.  He'd be able to tell at a glance if the plans had started from something he'd built, no matter how they altered it.  She apparently knew the building, so she really ought to know that Kaiba didn't keep any of his money in this building, that would be stupid, something Kaiba wasn't.  So whoever they were they had to be after him… or Serenity, but why would someone be after the mutt's sister?  Either way, they weren't getting her; he needed her to sell his products.

Unable to come up with a reasonable excuse Kaiba, grudgingly, let go of the intruder, he valued his hands, the ones that made all of his wonderful toys, even more so than his public relations manager.

"Wise choice… now then, are you alone?" she asked.

Kaiba thought about that, technically, yes.  Serenity was up in his office, probably playing solitaire on his computer but at the moment he was alone… if you didn't count whoever this was.  Too tell about Serenity… or not?  He helps the young, gorgeous sales woman in a place of high worth, and he'd rather not have to deal with her brother for any reason at all.

"No," he smirked.  "Unless of course I am to pretend you aren't really here since you did such a shitty job of concealing that fact that you really are…"  

"Fine, you win, but is there anyone _else_ in the building?" she demanded.

"No, not I have a question for you.  Why exactly are you pretending to be male?  Do you think I'll be more threatened by a man?  Really you'd be better off as a girl because I'd feel less inclined to inflict physical pain upon a woman… though I'm sure I could come up with much more interesting things to do," a small smirked pried at his lips.  "In either case, would you mind stating your business in the Kaiba' Corp. building after hours so that I can decide what it is I feel like doing with you and I can get back to work?"

The girl decided to ignore the first part of Kaiba's snide comment and simply address the latter question, though not directly, "Are you really working?"

"Of course I am, what do you think I'm doing?  Jacking off?" Kaiba snapped irritably.  This was getting boring.

"It wouldn't surprise me," the intruder shrugged.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

_Ugh… stalker…_ Kaiba shuddered involuntarily.  This was getting to be a very warped conversation.  Kaiba would admit to being physically attracted to a lot of women, and he didn't mind talking about jacking off when it involved their assistance, but masturbating was a touchy subject, embarrassing if you will.  Though they say everyone does it, he preferred to keep that to himself.  

"Is that why you're here, to discuss the whereabouts of my personal doings?  Because if that's the case then I really do have to get back to work," with that said he turned, his black trench coat flaring out dramatically as she took several steps forward until he heard the click of a gun and a now female voice speak.

"Don't move Kaiba, I'm not finished with you," she had a sweet voice, hardly that of a criminal.  It was strangely familiar…

"Ah, so I am the reason you've come, very well, what is it that you want?" the famous Kaiba smirk continued to bless his face with it's presence as he turn half way back, staring the intruder down.

"What if I told you I have your wife and kids tied up in the back of my truck?" she asked.

"I wouldn't believe you," Kaiba shrugged.  "My house has one of the best security systems in all of Asia, plus you need an ID card to enter every room, and some rooms won't open to your ID card, which you need a skin sample for, and they only open to my skin, or perhaps Masako's.  Several of those rooms happen to be both my room, and my children's rooms.  It's next to impossible and since you seem incapable to sneak around a practically empty building without being caught I can hardly see you being able to break into my house, much less kidnap my family."   

Silence followed Kaiba's statement, his smirk never leaving his face until the female voice finally answered again, quivering slightly, "So you would care then, if your family was kidnapped?"

"What kind of a cold hearted bastard do you take me for?  Just because I spend 90% of my life at work doesn't mean I'm not particularly fond of my wife and son," Kaiba spat, disgusted that someone would suggest something as distasteful as him not caring even in the slightest about his family.

"What of your daughter?  Does she mean nothing to you?" the girl demanded.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Why does it matter, who the hell are you?  Oh god woman, don't start crying."

"Hey Kaiba this doesn't make any sense, how can you have—" Serenity asked as she walked down the hall, several sheets of paper in either hand as she studied each, not even looking where she was going.

It was all slow motion from there, the girl quickly regained her composure and dashed towards the unaware Serenity who yelped in both surprise and pain as the girl grabbed her left arm, twisting it violently behind her back, just as Kaiba tried to yell out a warning to the unsuspecting girl.  Kaiba watched as the intruder place her gun to Serenity's head and then composed herself before calling out across the hall.

"And what of this girl, what does she mean to you?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**_Godlet2B: _**_Okay, the ending is kind of weird, but Gem was insistent upon a cliffie ending so I had to add some action... it'll kind of twist, and no -_- Kaiba is not going to confess his love and beg for Serenity back either, I don't do that entire just throw them in each others arms, it's against my religion… lol... me n' Gem are doin' out best to make this an awesome but original fic and if you ask me... it's looking to be rather promising... anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter (which we honestly spent countless hours on) and will be back to read the rest!!  And you know, since this isn't actually MY profile thingy, if you guys get bored go check out my other fics lol -adores SetoxSerenity- although... they are kind of MokubaXSerenity, my own little twist.  Oh yea, and just for the record guys... if we say "Ren" we are talking about Serenity... seRENity... see it??  Created by yours truly -beams- anyway, Gem gets mad when I babble on and on lol... I hope you like it!!  Oh wait, one more thing, you flamers, who dun like Gem, well that's just fine, your opinions but please don't diss this story on that soul fact alone because truth be told most of this chapter in particular was my works and I haven't done dick all so you know.. Just a common courtesy kind of thing, anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let us know what you think!!_

**_DivineAngel143:_**_ Heh, I say the darn same things on every story I wrote so here's my infamous A/N… Mickee mostly said everything anyway, lol._

_Good? Bad? Delete?_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**


End file.
